


Hurry (idk I’m shit at titles)

by TheDrIsAFezbian



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrIsAFezbian/pseuds/TheDrIsAFezbian
Summary: Uhm idkWarning rape





	Hurry (idk I’m shit at titles)

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever work. And I tried so therefore you can’t judge.

Keith struggled against the creature’s grip, but that only made it tighten its hold on him. He squeezed his eyes shut as it moved in and out of his ass trough his ripped bodysuit, tearing up as it hit his prostate. This wasn’t how his first time was was meant to be. Clearly by now Keith wasn’t a virgin, but he had only ever had sex with girls before he came out as Gay. Now Keith’s first time with a man was with a fucking alien, it wasn’t meant to be that way, not with a horny creature. He knew who he really wanted to give his first time to, Lance McClain, his fellow Paladin. Everything about Lance made Keith weak at the knees, God how he wished it was Lance doing everything the creature was. A sharp pain snapped Keith out of thought, as the alien released inside of him. Keith yelped as it pulled out, and let go of him. His legs buckled under his own weight, before he hit the ground with a sickening thud. Keith took shaky breaths, praying to anyone who would listen that someone would find him. 

Lance was starting to worry, he and Keith were on a mission together, and as usual Keith disobeyed orders and went off on his own, but this time was different, the older man hadn’t called to check in for over an hour, and although he’d never admit it, Lance was worried. He tried to call Keith on his radio, “Keith are you there?” -no answer, “Keith are you there?” Lance repeated -still no answer. “Keith buddy, c’mon” Lance begged,  
“L-lance,” Keith whimpered, “Lance I’m-I’m hurt.”  
“Shit, ok where are you?” Lance asked hurriedly,  
“I-uh n-near the river” Keith stuttered, “hey Lance?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Hurry.”

Lance sprinted frantically to that river, and he wouldn’t stop for the fucking apocalypse. If Keith died that day then so would a part of Lance. He always was protective of Keith, star of his bisexual fantasies. The younger Paladin was beginning to panic, he was nearly at the river and there was no sign of Keith. Lance ran his shaky hands through his hair, “Shit Keith where are you?” He mumbled through tears, “c’mon Keith”,  
“L-lance?”

Lance practically sprang on Keith and planted several kisses on his face, but the taller Paladin resisted, instead getting on his knees next to Keith, who was positioned awkwardly on the ground on his side, is sweaty forehead creased in pain. “Jesus Keith, what happened!?” Lance asked, concerned , Keith didn’t answer, instead blushing and looking away, the younger Paladin’s eyes widened when he saw Keith’s bodysuit, which was ripped in several places, the largest going all the way from his inner thighs to his ass. “Oh God Keith, did they-?“ Lance asked, holding back tears, Keith nodded, Lance bit his lip, and looked away. “We have to go,” Lance said, his voice wavering slightly, “can you walk?”  
“I-I don’t think so” Keith said weakly,  
“Okay.” Lance slid his arm under Keith’s knee caps, and one behind the shorter man’s back, and lifted him gently, Keith let out a small groan. Lance started walking as carefully as he could back to his lion,  
“Hey lance?” Keith asked awkwardly,   
“Hmm?”  
“I have to tell you something, a-and I know this isn’t the greatest timing, but if I don’t say it now then I probably never will,” Keith said nervously,  
“What?”  
“I-I’m Gay, and I kind of have a thing for you.” Keith continued,  
“You have a thing for me?” Lance repeated, “like you like me?”  
“Yeah, I guess you could put it that way,” Keith mumbled, “B-but I know you’re into girls, I just wanted to get it off my chest, y’know.” Keith added hastily,  
“I like you too,” Lance blushed,  
“But-you like g-“  
“I’m bi Keith” Lance interrupted, as he pulled Keith a little closer to his chest. 

Keith woke to a start in Lance’s lion, “Lance?”   
“You’re awake,” Lance smiled, “wait what do you remember”  
“Uhh, well I remember you carrying me to safety,” Keith smirked, “and I remember telling you that I had feelings for you, and you saying them back. And I remember-“ Keith cut himself off, and began to tear up,  
“Oh shit, Keith,” Lance yelped, as he pulled Keith into his embrace, and ran his hands through the crying man’s hair.   
“I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m so emotional. “ Keith sobbed,  
“Jesus Keith,” Lance yelled, “you just got fucking raped, you’re allowed to be upset!”   
“I don’t understand why you’re so angry,” mumbled,  
“Because I should have been there ,” Lance growled,  
“That’s not fair, I went out on my own,” Keith sniffed,  
“That’s not what I meant Keith,” Lance grunted,  
“Wait so you’re saying, you want to fuck me?”   
“Yeah, and?”   
“Why?” Keith croaked,  
“Why!? Maybe because you’re fucking gorgeous!” Lance yelled, flustered, “you’re funny, smart, strong. My God Keith the question is why wouldn’t I want to fuck you!”  
Lance rested his forehead against Keith’s, wiping the crying Paladin’s tears. Then slowly Lance pressed his lips against Keith’s, the older Paladin returned it hesitantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for tolerating my shitty titles and writing


End file.
